2 am
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: It's 2am and Carlos still cant sleep, so he sneaks out to takes a late night swim.  Logan, Kendall and James panic at the disappearance of their friend. Can the three help their friend, and figure out what is keeping Carlos awake at this ungodly hour?


**Title: **undecided

**Character/Pairing: **undecided

**Theme: **2 a.m.

SO, my first shot at a theme story... and it is not done! So this is going to be a two chapter story!

* * *

Carlos snuggled deeper into the dark blue blankets on his bed; allowing the warmth to fill him and his limbs to relax. The alarm clock gleamed from Kendall's side of the Palm Woods bedroom. The numbers ticked on, as if taunting the Latino for being awake at this ungodly hour. The teen forced his head deeper into the pillow, trying to command himself to sleep.

Carlos was never an insomniac, always the first one to fall asleep after a long day. But nothing seemed to work and the hours slipped by.

With a dramatic sigh, Carlos tossed off his blankets and flung his feet over the side of the bed, pulling himself into a sitting position. From across the room Kendall lot out a small grumble and rolled onto his side. Carlos froze waiting for the taller teen to wake up, minuets passed before Carlos slipped out of bed, tip-toeing across the cluttered room and out the door.

Unknown to the Latino, Kendall was fully awake. The older teen pulled out of his dreams during one of Carlos's dramatic sighs. Waiting for the bedroom door to close Kendall followed his friends example, and jumped out of bed. Slipping through the mess that littered the bedroom floor, the leader of Big Time Rush creaked the door open and gazed out into the common room of the boy's apartment. Kendall was met with silence and darkness, the only source of light was the small stove clock and the pool lights that radiated through the windows. Taking a sweeping glance around the space, Kendall found it vacant of Carlos.

Stepping out of his bedroom Kendall shuffled across the floor, flipping a switch on in the process. Light filled the room forcing Kendall to shield his eyes and duck away. A few seconds later, the teen peeled his hand from his face, hoping to find Carlos smiling at him from the bright orange couch. A frown found its way across Kendall's face, for there was no Carlos insight. A nagging feeling began to form itself in Kendall's stomach, followed by a wave of worry.

Jumping to action, in what his friends call "mission mode", Kendall began tarring through the apartment. In the bathroom, the kitchen, Logan and James' room, even behind the couch, and there was no sight of the missing teen. Even Carlos's black helmet was missing from its place on the dinning room table.

Falling into a full on panic Kendall burst into James and Logan's bedroom, flinging the door open, allowing it slam against the wall in the process. "Guys wake up!" Kendall called, flipping on the switch to the lights. Twin groans echoed through the room, both Logan and James rebelling from the disturbance.

"It's two in the morning Kendall what in the world could you possibly want?" Logan groaned, pulling his blankets over his head. Trying to block out the light that invaded his sleep.

James let out a string of syllables and remained hidden under a pile of pillows. Creating no effort to be alive to the world.

"Come on guys get up, I can't find Carlos." Kendall cried, slight panic in his voice

"Maybe he is in bed sleeping." James hissed, flinging his red comforter off to stare lividly at his best friend. "Like what we should be doing."

"NO, he got up and out of bed." Kendall countered , "So I followed him and now I can't find Carlos." Kendall jumped from foot to foot nerves getting the better of him.

"That is strange." Logan muttered, sitting himself up and tossing his legs over the side of the bed. "He is usually the first one sleep." The brunette rolled his shoulders, and glanced over to the groups leader.

"That is why it's so un-Carlos like." Kendall nodded, running his hands through his hair, starring back at Logan.

"Fine Kendall." James snapped, pulling himself out of bed. "But if this some kind of prank that you and Carlos decided to pull, your both dead." James stormed out of the room, shoving passed Kendall on his way.

"Pleasant isn't he." Logan smirked following the pop star out into the living room.

"Oh yeah I am so jealous you get James as your room mate." Kendall agreed with a smile, flipping off the lights and strolling into the living room after his two friends.

The three tore through the apartment for their missing band mate and best friend. Ten minuets of digging James interrupted, "So when is Carlos going to jump out and yell 'got you'?" James asked, flopping himself down onto the couch.

"James... I don't think this is a prank," Logan answered, his brow scrunching in concern, "even his helmet is gone."

"So Carlos, our hyper, danger pron friend, is wondering around the Palm Woods at two in the morning?" Kendall asked raising his bushy eyebrows to look around the room in a questioning gaze.

"It would seem that way." Logan answered with a small nod. The appointed genius fell back into one of the dinning room table's chairs.

The room fell silent as the statement sunk in, and one by one it hit the friends. "We should probably..." Kendall trailed off, using his thumb to point to the front door.

James rolled off the couch and flopped to the floor, shooting up from the ground and trying to play it off cool. The teen pulled out his comb and ran it through his hair, then placed his hands on his hips in a 'cool guy pose'."Let's go." James stated, taking off to the door.

"Move it." Logan hissed, scrambling up from his chair. All three friends sprinted for the door, Logan sliding it closed behind them.

The three members of Big Time Rush sprinted down the halls of the Palm Woods, diving to slam the elevator down button. Logan repeatedly pressed the small circle, till a ding echoed and the elevator doors opened.

"Here is the plan." Kendall commanded jumping into the elevator, Logan and James on his heels. "You two," the teen began waving his finger between his friends, as Logan pressed the lobby button, and the elevator began to move. "go check the pool, and I will search the lobby." The elevator came to a halt and another ding echoed through out the small metal room.

"What if we don't find him?" Logan asked bitting his fingernails while watching the doors slide open. "What if he left the Palm Woods?"

"We don't think about that." Kendall demanded leading the group out of the elevator, "Let's go."

The three teens split up, James and Logan heading right for the pool, while Kendall stayed behind to dig through the lobby. Scanning the apartment entrance, searching for a clue to his missing band mate.

"Kendall," James hissed sticking his head through the door. Kendall jumped spinning to face his long haired friend. "We found him!"

James retreated back to the pool followed closely by Kendall. Across the way Logan sat at the edge of the pool leaning slightly forward to stair down into the pool. Carlos bounced up and down in the water laying his arms over the tiled edge.

"Why is he in the pool?" Kendall hissed shooting a look at James and speed walking around the water filled divider.

James shrugged, "No idea. Logan sent me to get you, before I had a chance to find anything out."

Kendall nodded filling in next to Logan, James at his heels. "What's up Carlos?" The teenager asked raising his bushy eyebrows.

"I thought you were still asleep." Carlos countered, ignoring his friends question. The Latino kicked off the wall and floated on his back, taking a quick lap around the pool. Logan stood to be eye level with James and Kendall.

The three dry members of Big Time Rush exchanged looks before watching their friend swim back. "What's up?" Kendall asked again, as Carlos gripped onto the side of the pool once more.

Carlos shrugged, opening and closing his mouth a few times, and shrugging again. His eyes feel to his hands unable to form a proper response. Logan, James and Kendall glanced at each other once more, a silent conversation passing between them.

"I am fine." A voice interrupted, Kendall, James and Logan turned their attention back to the teen below them. "I know those looks," Carlos continued, "You share them when ever you think something is wrong. But nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you swimming at three in the morning?" James asked eying his friend.

"Why are you in you pj's?" Logan inquired, seconds after James.

"Why didn't stay in the apartment?" Kendall questioned raising his eyebrows slightly.

Carlos shrugged again, "I don't know what is going on." Carlos started, "I haven't been able to fall asleep for the last few days, and rather then laying in bed for hours I thought that I would try walking around for a bit. I ended up in the lobby when I noticed the pool. I decided to go for a swim and see if it would help me relax or something."

Logan nodded his head as Carlos spoke, "It's a nice try Carlos, but really I just hypes up your system and will keep you up longer."

The Latino nodded bowing his head slightly, "I guess it was a waist of dryness." Carlos joked, giving his head a quick shake, spraying water around at his friends.

"Come on out buddy." Logan smiled, stepping back to give Carlos space to pull himself out. James glanced around the pool area, spotting an abandoned pink and green towel on a near by lounge chair.

"Here." James called, tossing the towel to his dripping wet friend.

"Thanks." Carlos muttered, running the cloth through this hair before wiping off his arms and legs off.

"So no idea why you are up?" Kendall asked, grabbing Carlos's helmet and shirt from the ground next to the pool.

"Dude," Carlos droned, snatching his helmet from his friend and placing it on his head. "If I knew, I would be in bed sleeping right now." The shortest member of Big Time Rush threw the towel to the side, allowing it to fall where it may. A small slapping noise echoed through the empty space from its landing.

"Well let's go in," Kendall suggested, throwing an arm over Carlos's shoulder, only to pull away with a moist arm. "You can change into something dry." The leader continued, shaking his arm in attempt to rid himself of the water.

"We can't have you getting sick." Logan agreed leading his friends back into the lobby, heading directly to the elevator.

"Gustavo would kill us if you did." James added, pressing the button and turning his gaze to the steel doors of the elevator.

The three friends fell into a comfortable silence as they waited for the elevator to arrive. Kendall stood in worry, eyes settling the side of Carlos's face studying his friend very closely. Logan sported a look of concentration and worry, reasons running through his head on his friends sudden insomnia. James glared at the elevator doors, angered at the situation masking his concern for his smaller friend. Carlos watched the doors open, expression showing his best friends the misery the usually hyper teen was in.

The same thing ran through James, Logan and Kendall's heads, "What is wrong with Carlos?"

"Who is up for a little video games?" James asked, keeping his voice at a whisper, in an attempt to not wake Mrs Knight and Katie. The face of Big Time Rush led the was through the front door of apartment 2J and into the bands living room.

"I'm in!" Kendall cried, closing the door with a small push, trying to eliminate the small click sound of the lock.

"Me too." Logan agreed following James through the apartment, to stand in front of their flat screen TV and game system.

"At three in the morning?" Carlos asked, slowing to a stop in front of the kitchen eying James and Logan as the two dug through the bands' pile of video games.

"Best time to play." Logan notified, glancing over his shoulder to smile at the Latino. "Or so you always insist." The brunette let our a chuckle and turned his attention back to the pile of games, frowning when James waved around _Mario Party 6_.

A smile played across Carlos face, touched that his friends were willing to stay up with him, but couldn't let them do it. "Guys," Carlos muttered, drawing in his friends attention. Logan and James looked up from their video game argument. Kendall stopped what ever he was doing at the doorway. Carols had a feeling that the leader of Big Time Rush was really just keeping an eye on him. "Go to bed." Carlos demanded, trying his best to look stern but coming off as goofy.

"Please," James moaned waving his hand through the air as if waving Carlos's words away. "We're not even tired."

The Latino raised his eyebrows. This coming from the same teenager who five hours ago was complaining about not getting enough "beauty sleep".

"Really Carlos," Kendall reassured, placing a hand on the smaller teens shoulder. "It's cool."

"We don't mind." Logan insisted, flashing a smile at Carlos then slipping away the game James waved next to his head. "Go change from your wet cloths," The appointed genius added, picking up another box and opening it open to pull out the disk.

"Put on some dry cloths so I can kick your butt." Kendall challenged, placing a hand on shorter teens shoulder and leading Carlos to the door of their bedroom. "You have five minutes, then we start with out you." Kendall gave a small shove that sent Carlos through the doorway and closed the door to give the Latino some privacy.

Carlos smiled to himself, as he pulled open his top dresser drawer and pulled out an extra pair of sweat pants and a swim towel. Preparing to change and convince his friends to just go to bed.

* * *

I NEED HELP! **What should be wrong with Carlos?**

Really, I have no idea what I should do for his problem, WHY IS HE NOW HAVING SLEEPING PROBLEMS?

SO... I am here to ask you guys your ideas!

Review please! I love getting reviews and i need your ideas! Still review even if you dont have an idea!

Love,

Pirate


End file.
